Truth or Dare 2
by SandowLover810
Summary: Damien Sandow, Heath Slater, Cody Rhodes, and Justin Gabriel are back again playing another game of Truth or Dare. See what crazy shenanigans the guys get into in this hilarious sequel to Truth or Dare.


"Okay gentlemen" began Damien Sandow. "The name of the game is _Truth or Dare_." "Yeah baby! Woo! I'll go first" shouted Heath Slater. "Okay Heath. Truth or dare?" asked Justin Gabriel.

"Truth."

"What are you most afraid of?" questioned Justin. Heath looked around nervously. "It's stupid. It's really, really stupid. You guys have to promise not to laugh."

"We promise. We won't laugh. Scout's honor" said Cody Rhodes as he held up three fingers. "Giraffes" mumbled Heath. "What?" asked Gabriel. "I'm scared of giraffes, okay!" shouted Heath. Damien and Justin stared at each other in confusion as Cody fought to hold in his laughter.

"Okay. I guess I'll go next" said Damien in an attempt to break the awkward silence. "Truth or dare Damien?" asked Justin. "I'm feeling pretty adventurous tonight, so I'll say dare." "Go out into the hallway and kiss the first person you see" Gabriel read off of his phone screen.

"I will do no such thing!" responded Damien, indignantly. "What, are you chicken?" said Heath in a mocking tone while flapping his arms. "What, are you afraid of giraffes?" mocked Sandow in a faux Southern accent. Both Cody and Justin were on the floor, rolling around with laughter.

"You guys promised you wouldn't laugh!" shouted Heath over the laughter. "I don't wanna play anymore." Heath stormed off like an angry child. "Okay. Fine. I'll do the dare if it will make you feel better" said Damien reluctantly as he got up to go out into the hallway.

Damien stood in the middle of the hallway as the other three men stood watching him from the doorway. "This is stupid. This is so stupid" he mumbled to himself. Just then, he spotted an elderly couple walking toward him at the far end of the hall. They were so engrossed in conversation that they didn't see Damien until he was right in front of them.

Without warning, Damien lunged at the woman, connecting his lips with hers while pulling her close. "Hey bub! You get your hands off of my wife!" shouted the old man as he began to hit Damien with his cane. Damien released the woman as he tried to defend himself against the strikes. "Ow! I'm sorry! Ow! Ow! I don't know what came over me. Ow! Please stop!" exclaimed Damien. He managed to break free of the couple and sprint towards the room. When he reached the room, he slammed the door shut. "Yeah you better run, punk!" yelled the old man.

"Holy shit! I can't believe you just did that!" exclaimed Cody, in complete awe of his best friend and former tag team partner. "You were nearly killed." "Yeah…well" said Damien as he struggled to catch his breath. "Your turn."

"Cody, truth or dare?" asked Justin after recovering from all the excitement. "After seeing that, definitely truth."

"What is your best physical attribute?" asked Justin. Cody smirked as he answered, "Well obviously everything. They don't call me the Dashing One for nothing." Damien frowned. "I think I just threw up a little" he said as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Sandow. You're just jealous" said Cody as he swaggered around the room.

"Justin it's your turn. Truth or dare?" asked Heath. "Well I am the Dare Wolf" replied Justin. "Okay, _Dare Wolf" _Heath said rolling his eyes, "text 'I love you' to three people." Justin grabbed his phone from Heath and typed out a message to Wade Barrett, Darren Young, and Ryback. "Done." Almost immediately after the messages sent, his phone began to vibrate.

**From: Wade Barrett**

**WTF? Have you been drinking again?**

**From: Darren Young**

**…****uh okay? Love you too**

**From: Ryback**

**Haha. Luv u 2 buddy- the Big Guy**

"They probably think you're insane now" said Cody. Justin replied, "Nah it's cool. I do stuff like that all the time. Truth or Dare Heath?"

"Dare baby! Woo!"

"Imitate another player and have everyone try to guess who you are." Heath immediately ran to the bathroom and shut the door. "Heath, what the hell?" asked Cody through the door. "Just a minute. I gotta get into character" Heath answered back. A couple of minutes later, Heath emerged wearing the bathrobe that the hotel provides and a black beard that appeared to be drawn on with magic marker.

"Hello ignoramuses. It is I, your Intellectual Savior. Kneel before me" said Heath in his best pompous accent. Both Justin and Cody glanced at Damien, amused. "I have never told anyone to 'kneel before me' in my life" said Damien, clearly annoyed. "You look absolutely ridiculous and idiotic, and my beard is well manicured and-"

"Silence!" exclaimed Heath. Damien looked utterly shocked at the interruption. "You have to admit he is pretty good" Cody commented. Justin nodded in agreement. "Can we move on, please?" asked Damien through gritted teeth.

"Truth or Dare Damien?" asked Justin.

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a one night stand?" asked Justin, reading off of his phone screen.

"Well of course not. I am a man of dignity and class" replied Sandow indignantly. "What about that waitress over Wrestlemania weekend that you told me about?" blurted out Cody. Damien gave Cody the death glare before turning red with embarrassment. "Oh… I…Well…You see…" sputtered Damien. "It's okay man. We've all been there" said Heath, wrapping an arm around Sandow, with a big smile on his face.

"…Okay. Cody, Truth or dare?" asked Justin.

"Dare."

"Trade pants with the person on your right." Cody turned to his right, towards Heath, and stared in horror at the skin-tight leather pants that Heath was wearing. "Oh God' mumbled Cody under his breath. "Hey man, I'm not too excited about this either" said Heath as he wiggled out of his pants. "I don't know what you're complaining about. My pants are really easy to get into" said Cody, handing Heath his pants.

"That's what she said!" shouted Justin. The other three men stared at him, surprised. "Real mature Gabriel. Real mature" said Cody, trying to hide his amusement. Heath put his legs through the pants legs of Cody's jeans, pulled them up, and within a matter of seconds, had them zipped and buttoned. "Not bad" commented Heath, nodding in approval.

Cody lied down on the bed flat on his back trying to button the pants. After much grunting and swearing, he was finally able to button the pants and stand up. "How do you feel Cody?" asked Justin, slightly concerned. "If I don't attempt to do any activity that would require me to bend my knees, I could actually wear these" replied Cody.

"So walking and running are completely out of the question then?" asked Damien, laughing. "Is that a challenge?" asked Cody playfully, "Are you challenging me?"

"Yes. Yes, I am" responded Damien, equally as playful. "Not only can I walk, I can strut" said Cody as he started a stiff-legged jaunt around the room, striking poses as he went. Heath and Justin catcalled and wolf-whistled at Cody as he struck his last pose. "Well?" asked Cody.

"That was the most ridiculous thing I have ever witnessed" responded Damien, laughing. "Whatever. I know I look good." Cody and Heath switched back into their pants.

"Justin, it's your turn. Truth or dare?" asked Heath.

"Truth."

"Who in this room do you think would be a bad date?"

"Everyone but me" replied Justin, smiling smugly. "What? How do you figure that?" asked Heath. "Well, Cody would probably spend the date talking about how 'dashing' he is. Damien would probably spend the evening quizzing her like she's interviewing for a job. And you would probably try to play her an air guitar solo."

"And you'd probably make her jump out of an airplane" commented Heath. Damien and Cody both laughed. Justin gasped loudly, covering his mouth with his hand. "How dare you?"he asked in mock indignation. "I don't take a woman skydiving until at least the third date." All four of the men laughed.

"Okay gentlemen. I think we ought to call it a night" said Damien. "Good games, fellas" added Cody. "And we made it through without hotel security getting called." The men laughed as they remembered their last game and how it had been cut short.

Heath and Justin bid Cody and Damien a goodnight as they left to head back to their shared room. As they walked towards the elevator, the door at the end of the hall opened, and out walked the old woman from earlier in the night.

"Give this to your friend' she said as she handed Justin a small, rectangular piece of paper. "Will do ma'am" he replied as she stepped back into the room and closed the door. Heath and Justin boarded the elevator. As the doors closed, they both looked at the piece of paper. The woman had written her name and contact information on it. They both laughed as they stepped off the elevator on their floor. "We can never let Damien live this down" said Heath. "Agreed" answered Justin.


End file.
